slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek forum:FanFictions/@comment-15636317-20130830083643
Już milimetry dzieliły usta moje i Kastiela... Co się dzieje? Przypoomniałam Sobie wczorajsze pytanie Armina czy on Ci się podoba ? odpowiedziałam, że nie, więc co ja teraz robię?! W piątek.. przed weekendem kiedy Kastiel był u mnie w domu sama zadałam Sobie pytanie, czy coś do niego czuje, COŚ więcej niż przyjaźń. Za to wczoraj z nim nie rozmawiałam, no nie licząc tej ostrej wymiany zdań, tutaj znów przypmniałam Sobie słowa Armina '' Dziewczyno! On Cię teraz ignoruje, żartuje Sobie z Ciebie'' .. A teraz znów jestem z nim, sam na sam , to był mój Kastiel, i był ten drugi, który pojawia się z nikąd, trzeba rozwiązać tę zagadkę... Wróciłam myślami do naszej kłótni, staliśmy tam gdzie stał on gdy się na mnie wydzierał, a teraz... Chyba tak jak jest''mój'' Kastiel i ten drugi Kastiel, tak też jest szczęśliwa, jak i przeklęta sala gimnastyczna. W tej chwilą był ze mną mój Kastiel na szczęśliwej sali gimnastycznej. Nasze wargi się musnęły a wtedy, ktoś szarpnął za drzwi sali, ale postanowiły się nie otworzyć, dość często się tak zdarzało, te drzwi lubią płatać psikusy, a dzięki temu ja i Kastiel jak na komendę odsuneliśmy się od Siebie, teraz tylko byle jak trzymały się nasze lewe ręce gdy moja prawa zwisała wzdłuż ciała, Kastiel zaś wsunął Stwoją do kieszeni. Ciałami dwróceni bylyśmy w Swoją stronę, a głowy i spojrzenia były zwróconę w stronę drzwi i wtedy. - No cholera! Armin! ... Znów przypmniałam Sobie jego wczorajsze pytanie, a także fakt, że w jego obecności też czuję się inaczej, czy on też mi się podoba? WO WO WO WO WO! też ? co to znaczy też?! To znaczy, że Kastel jednak naprawdę mi się.. Armin ponowił próbę i drzwi się otworzyły. Wszedł. Ar: O cześć. - Patrzył na nas chwilę, a jego wzrok zatrzymał się na naszych dłoniach, gdy Kastiel je rozłączył. Kas: Pójdę już - Uściskał mnie którko. Ahh.. To mój Kastiel . Nie wiedziałam czy czuje żal do Armina za to, że nam przerwał, raczej nie, byłam po prostu trochę rozczarowana. Kastiel wychodząc z sali nie spojrzał na Armina, ten też nie zaszczycił go spojrzeniem, jego wzrok utkwiony był we mnie. Gdy Kastiel wyszedł, Armin bez słowa usiadł pod ścianą i wyciągnął konsolę i zaczął grać. CO JEST?! Nawet się nie przywitał, minęły może 3 minuty, a ja nadal stałam jak głupia i słuchałam jak palce Armina uderzają w przyciski, mocniej niż powinny... Pewnie szukał spokojnego miejsca żeby pograć, ale teraz jest zły, odstresowuje się... Nagle zrezygnowany odłożył konsole i w końcu na mnie spojrzał. Ar: Udało się porozmawiać... To nie było pytanie, a w jego głosie było słychać rozgorycznie i wyrzut. Su: ( zmarszczyłam brwi ) Najwidoczniej... Ar: I nadal Ci się nie podoba? Su: Dlaczego znów o to pytasz?! Ar: Trzymaliście się za ręcę. - Starał się mówić normalnie. Jej.. Co by było gdyby drzwi otworzyły się za pierwszym razem.. Su: Och daj spokój! Stanęłam przed nim siedział po turecku, usiadłam w ten sam sposób a nasze kolana się dotykały, sięgnęłam po jego rękę trzymałam jego on moją, a żadne z nas nie wyrażało żadnych emocji. Su: I co jesteśmy parą ? - Spytałam unosząc brwi i odsłaniając zęby w głupim uśmieszku. Ar: No skoro tak bardzo chcesz... Spojrzał na mnie i oboje się zaśmialiśmy. Armin wyciągnął ramiona i po chwili siedziałam mu na kolanach, rękami oplotłam jego szyję, on zaś obejmował mnie delikatnie wokół talii.. Ar: Przepraszam.. Chyba jestem wobec Ciebie zbyt opiekuńczy. Pocałowałam go w policzek. Su: To chyba nic złego. Zadzwonił dzwonek. Armin westchnął i przeciągnął się, a ja uwolniłam go z uścisku. Ar: Biologia. Su: Sprawdzian! Wyleciałam jak poparzona za Sobą słyszałam śmiech Armina, gdy wbiegłam po schodach wszyscy akurat wchodzili do klasy dołączyłam do reszty. Weszłam na samym końcu, gdy chciałam zamknąć drzwi, Armin za nie pociągnął na mój widok uśmiechnął się drwiąco. Ar: Warto było się spocić? Su: Nie spociłam się! ( spojrzałam pod pachy,a potem na nogi i skrzywiłam się ) tylko trochę nogi mnie bolą. ( taaak.. bieganie w szpilkach. ) Armin prysnął śmiechem i ja się zaśmiałam, był jak mój brat, narazie.. Bo bywa, że czuje do niego coś więcej.. Zajęłam miejsce w ławce, każdy jak to na sprawdzianie usiadł pojedyńczo. Pomyśleć, że 10 minut temu ja i Kastiel.. mimowolnie spojrzałam w jego stronę, a on patrzył na Armina, nie jako jedyny. Kentin też mu się przyglądał. O co chodzi... Pan Frazowski rozdał sprawdziany, napisałam co umiałam, poszło mi całkiem nieźle, po lekcji przywitałam się którko. z Rozą, Violettą, Kim, Iris, Natanielem, Lysanderm i Alexym, dołączył Armin i chwilę rozmawialiśmy o sprawdzianie, tylko Kastiel siadział z boku, postanowiłam pójść się przewietrzyć po drodzę szturchnęłam Kastiela lekko w ramie. Su: Jak tam sprawdzian kujonku ? - Nie dałam mu odpowiedzieć tylko szłam dalej, wyszczerzając do niego zęby w uśmiechu. Kas: Pff... - uśmiechał się, nie wiedział co odpyskować. Haha! 1:0 dla mnie. Wyszłam na dziedziniec i podążyłam do klubu ogrodników wygięłam się w pół i rozłożyłam ramiona żeby się rozciągnąć. - Cześć cześć. Odwróciłam się. Su: O hej Kentin, jak sprawdzian? Ken: Jako tako. - Jest jakoś dziwny, jakby spiety, nieobecny.. - Su.. Su: Tak? - Wtf? Ken: Coś wczraj zrozumiałem. O.o Podszeł złapał mnie za ręcę powyżej nadgarstków i mocno trzymał. Skrzywiłam się, ałł.. Chciałam spytać co robi, nie podobało mi się to, a on wepchnął mi język do gardła. Zaczęłam się szarpać, nie mogłam oderwać się od jego twarzy, był jak pijawka, jedną ręką obiął mnie w talii i bardzo mocno trzymał, a teraz dwie moje ręcę trzymał w jednej a ściskał je jeszcze mocniej, rzucałam się jak opętana, ale to nic nie dawało, szkoła wojskowa dała efektay, był bardzo silny.. Zostało mi tylko jedno.. Mam napisać 9 część teraz? ^^